


Tick Tock

by Dougifyouknowme12345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougifyouknowme12345/pseuds/Dougifyouknowme12345
Summary: A little story about Junkrat and his faithful bodyguard Roadhog from Overwatch. They're so cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brought this over from my account on DeviantArt. There's some vulgar language in this, but it's okay because they're Australian! :b

"Oi mate, back off!"

Roadhog spun at the sound of Junkrat's voice and saw the junker being backed into a corner by two large strangers. Obviously Junkrat was no stranger to them.  
"Fawkes, you're the guy, ain't ya?" one of them asked, "The one who knows somethin' he shouldn't."  
Junkrat prodded the man's chest with a metal finger, too cocky for his own good.

"What's it to ya? And the name's Junkrat."

Roadhog snarled when one of the men grabbed Junkrat's vest and slammed him against the wall. The hefty bodyguard pushed through the crowded pub towards the scuffle.

"We've heard people will pay good money for you, Rat," snarled the second man, "All we gotta do it bring you in alive, and squirming."

"I don't know what you're saying, mate, but hands off the merch."

Roadhog saw his employer pull away from the grip on his vest and try to push past his intimidators. They were having none of that. The first man grabbed Junkrat's throat and slammed him back into the wall. The second man pulled out a gun and jammed it into Junkrat's ribs. That was when Roadhog reached them.  
He laid a hand on top of each of their heads, and before they had a chance to react he cracked their skulls together and they instantly slumped to the ground.  
The smaller man rubbed his bruised neck and smirked down at them.

"You shoulda listened," he cackled.  
Then Junkrat looked up at Roadhog and asked in his reedy voice, "What took ya?"  
Snarling, the large junker grabbed Junkrat by the arm and dragged him towards the door of the pub. They fumbled through the door and towards Roadhog's chopper, parked in an alley.

Junkrat said nothing until they stepped into the path and Roadhog pushed him against the wall.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?"

Roadhog stared down at him, his masked face giving no sign of any emotion.

"Alright, alright, I may have antagonized those cunts a little, but it was all in good fun! I knew you were nearby!"

Roadhog still didn't speak. The hand that wasn't pinning Junkrat to the brick wall reached up and touched the bruises on his neck.  
Junkrat said, in a much softer voice, "They didn't hurt me all that much, Hoggie. You don't gotta worry, love."  
Roadhog grumbled roughly, "Don't do that again."  
Junkrat smiled and planted a kiss on the snout of Hog's mask.

"You're a damn cute sight when you're protecting me, ya know that?"

Roadhog snorted and released Junkrat. They got on the motorcycle, Junkrat holding onto Roadhog's leather straps from behind. The larger junker felt Junkrat's spiked hair brush against him as the little guy nuzzled his back. He smiled behind his mask and revved the bike.

"Alrighty!" Junkrat whooped, "Let's go blow shit up!"


End file.
